Don't Let Me Die Alone
by greysgirl21
Summary: Lexie Gray and Mark Sloan are once again broken up but what happens when Lexie had major accident, will the shock be enough to bind Mark and Lexie together again?
1. Chapter 1

Lexie Gray and Mark Sloan are once again broken up but what happens when Lexie had major accident, will the shock be enough to bind Mark and Lexie together again?

Lexie woke up, startled, sweaty, and broken. It had been three months two weeks and four days since she and Mark had broken up and still all she could think about was Mark and how no one would ever compare to Mark the way Mark used to smile at her, how he would always shake his head when he was frustrated and the way that was always looking at her adoringly when they had been together and that no one would ever do that again with her. Lexie got up a turned on the lights and paced for a while before she finally laid her head down to rest.

Lexie went through the next morning in a daze; she had kept waking up last night in a cold sweat thinking about dyeing alone and throwing up. She predicted she had the 24-hour flu. Lexie showered, brushed her teeth, got dressed, put on her makeup, threw her hair up into a braid, went downstairs, got some coffee and was out the door on her way to the hospital. Lexie new that it probably wasn't the best Idea to be driving given her current state, but she had to get to work so she grabbed the car keys and started the car. Lexie made it to the highway without and dizziness or nausea, but suddenly she was jolted through the car window. Lexie was immediately panicked she was vaguely aware that she had been thrown through the car windshield and was lying on the street at her near the cars tiers but It didn't matter. The last thing that Lexie thought before her body gave out and she passed out was " Lexie Grey you are going to die alone, but now in 50 years, Today."


	2. Chapter 2

When Lexie woke up she was sprawled and bound to a small twin sized bed, dressed. She slowly regained fully her memory and was immediately panicked. She could have internal bleeding, she could have broken bones, cuts and scraped that could range from you could cover them with a bandage to deathly, but as she observed her body she found that she had stiches in several places, no broken bones, but internal bleeding could still be a possibility. The moment she was done covering the damage the car had done she realized something, she was not in a hospital, there was no one to stitch her up and that she was in an old musty room and someone was walking up a creaky staircase, most likely into her room.

To Mark today was a normal day he had woken up, showered, brushed his teeth, thought about Lexie, got dressed, poured some coffee, thought about Lexie, walked out to his car, drove down the highway, and thought about Lexie. This was all normal until he got to the hospital and saw Meredith, crying and waiting for an ambulance.

"Umm Mer… everything okay?"

"No," Answered Meredith, "there was an accident, and Lexie was in it."

Mark stood there dumbfounded, and then screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHAT!"

The man walked into the room that Lexie was in and came to her bedside and said,

"I'm so sorry that I had to do that to get you alone with me." The man said to Lexie in a calm yet creepy voice.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, how sad you where when Mark broke you heart, but I will make it all better. You know this will be good for us, now that you're not with that… scumbag Mark." The man scrunched up his face as he said Marks name like it tasted bitter in his mouth. "Now its time for me to make you… us better." With that the man laid himself on top of Lexie and crushed his mouth to hers. "Open you mouth, won't you do that for me Lexie or do I have to do it for you?" When Lexie didn't do as he commanded he stuck a needle into Lexie's leg and as she opened her mouth to scream, the man stuck his lounge into her mouth. "That's so much better." The man said calmly as he took of Lexis's pants and underwear all in a single movement. With that he pressure pointed Lexie in such a way that she fell asleep and he finished what he had wanted to do all along.

The ambulance finally arrived and Mark and Meredith savagely opened the door, only to find that it wasn't Lexie in the van but an older man in his late 50's.

"Is this all the people that were in the accident?" Questioned Mark confused.

"No there was one other girl and a man, but the man took the woman and before any one could stop him he took her." Replied the Paramedic, "we called the police and they are working on finding her, we will bring her to you when we find her."

Mark and Meredith where left there standing, shocked as Baily took the man into the E.R.

It was now official Lexie Grey was kidnapped.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lexie woke up she cried, and sobbed, and balled so much that she made herself throw-up and then she threw-up again because she was so discussed by this man. After Lexie was finished crying and making her sick, she noticed that her cuts had been stitched up so that means the man had some sort of medical background. Eventually, the man came in again and unbound her to the bed.

"Put your clothing on, please, Lexie, my love." The man said calmly. " You are going home. We will do this again sometimes maybe at your place. Don't move out of town because that would be very bad, I would have to relocate myself and maybe hurt you more then. Bye love see you soon."

And with that Lexie ran out of the door.

Mark was passing through the halls of the E.R waiting with Meredith for Derek or Callie to come and tell them that Lexie finally arrived to the hospital. Mark had been waiting in the hall for a day he couldn't sleep and Callie had to force him to eat and drink, pretty much he was a worried mess.

"M-Mmmm-Mark." A straggled voice said.

Mark whizzed around to find Lexie standing in front of him. She was battered, bruised, and had some cuts that where mysteriously stitched up already. And from the way she was imping he would say she sprained something.

"LEXIE!" screamed Mark, "what happened to you? We were all so worried about you."

" This man dragged me out of the car accident and then he took me to an old abandoned house and r-r-rapp-pp-ed me." As soon as Lexie managed to get the last words of her sentence out of her mouth she threw-up and collapsed on the floor.

Mark immediately pulled himself into action as soon as he saw Lexie beginning to fall and caught her before she hit the hospital floor. He rushed her into the E.R, but was escorted out and told to get some sleep after Lexie was put in Owens care. Mark tried to lie down and catch some sleep but all he could think about was how he should be next to Lexie comforting her with Meredith. Mark knew however that Lexie probably didn't want him around her right now, I mean, after all he did break her heart after he got Callie pregnant. Then again she was the only reason that he pulled through after the plane crash. It was so lucky that Lexie had been called to a last minute sugary and wasn't able to get on the plane. Mark layer on the on-call room bed and thought about his life and what it would have been with Lexie when Meredith came storming into the on-call room and said, "Lexie wont stop crying and all we can make out is that she is saying your name in between the huge wave of tears. You need… " Mark didn't even let her finish what she was saying, before he knew it his feet where rushing him to Lexie.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexie had just gotten out of sugary when she realized that the man was going to come back and rape her again, at her realization she started to cry at first it was just a faint whisper, then it grew into sobs, and then into bawling and it only increased from there. After this went on for about an hour Mark came pounding into the room moved everyone aside and sat on the bed cradling Lexie, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

"What's wrong Lexie?" asked Mark puzzled.

"The man…..he…he…he raped me…. and….he's…h…he's…gonna do it … again." Sobbed Lexie.

Mark replied with anger in his eyes but with a yet calming voice, "Lexie that man is never going to touch you again." At that moment Mark swore he would find the bastard that did this to Lexie and lock him up forever.

That night Mark was in the attendant lockers with a young new addition to the hospital name when he noticed a bite on his arm and asked.

"How did you get that bite on your arm?"

"I was with a woman last night and she got a little bit to caught up and you know how women can get." Replied Lemer smoothly like he had practiced saying it in a mirror.

Mark laughed uneasily and replied with a faint "Yeah."

Derek, Meredith, Mark, Alex, Owen, Jackson, and April all helped Lexie up into her room made sire that all of her windows where shut and locked and that Lexie would be guarded all night. After Jackson and April went home with Owen and Christina following closely behind Derek, Meredith, Mark, and Alex went searching online for the best security system in the country and had it installed the next day. But they knew that as soon as Lexie went back to work the man would try and do it to her again.


End file.
